


The Trials and Tribulations of One S.Will

by Megirie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, The Trials and Tribulations of S.Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megirie/pseuds/Megirie
Summary: A series of letters detailing the life of S.Will. Young brothel owner and lover of beautiful women.





	1. Lament Of A Would Be Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaymieSpryte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymieSpryte/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my friend Jamie ^-^ he actually encouraged me to write this !

To Whom It May Concern, 

I suppose like any sad story it all began when I fell in love. Who I am is unimportant, you may simply call me S, I suppose I am the protagonist. However, even I am unimportant, the only one who truly matters is my beloved. You see, this began many years ago, I was young and so was she, I grew old and she never did. However, the start of my sob story was strange. 

 

I owned a brothel, it had been a gift from those who raised me, a sort of memento of our twisted time together. She was a prostitute, a delightful girl with a mysterious smile and a laugh she hid. I could not get enough of her, my angel, my Venus, my Moon. The start of my sorrowful affair was almost silly, we had met while she was, ahem, working and I offered her a place to stay. 

 

Now I wish I could say it was love at first sight, however, she was actually sort of plain. I grew attached though and more and more I saw how truly beautiful she was. Eventually, I began to make offers, I offered her a home and a place in my arms, I offered her the freedom that she may never have to serve another man again and, I offered myself. I offered my love and adoration and I offered to hold her and never let anyone take her from me lest my heart be broken alas, she rejected them all. 

 

Thinking on it now I cannot blame her for thinking it foolish, she must have seen me as some sort of animal, I was her employer and the owner of a brothel in Whitechapel London, she knew I would never be able to guarantee her safety. I did love her though, that's why it broke my heart to see her with men, she would always introduce me to her boyfriends too, always so sure he was the one, I can still hear her voice. "I'm sure you'll like him, just give him a chance." Those words still echo in my head. 

 

I suppose I have rambled too long, I should get on with my sorrowful tale. 

 

It was late fall when it happened, some snow had fallen but it had mainly been rain. Even the prostitutes covered themselves from the cold, however, my Venus had not covered herself that night. In her desperation to leave the brothel and the warmth of my arms she ran, my love called back to me and told me she would be out late, she was meeting a boyfriend it seemed. This was not uncommon at all, she so enjoyed meeting her boyfriends. 

 

It was different though, I know I should have begged her to stay, I should have pleaded for her to stay, I should have trusted my instincts and kept her by my side with some pretext. In the end, I was a fool and let her leave. 

 

I stayed up that night, I refused to sleep until she was back by my side, I refused to have anyone else near me at that moment. However it soon stopped, she was found dead, killed by that man and gutted like an animal. I could not help the rage that built inside of me. 

 

I cannot say I knew what to feel, my beloved had been killed, most likely by the boyfriend I had tried so hard to avoid. I knew it was my fault and I wracked my brain for any possible way that I could help the investigation, but in the end, I knew nothing, and I suppose that's what hurt the most. 

 

Months passed and I can't even remember if I cried, it was a blur as woman after woman was slaughtered by that man, a monstrous phantom who reveled in the pain he brought upon his unsuspecting victims and my brothel fell further and further into ruins and I myself fell into a dark depression. I hardly left my room and each day was suffocating. It was my fault. 

 

I did, however, have one ray of light in my cold existence. There was a girl, she was beautiful, beautiful in a way that words cannot describe, she was breathtaking and gentle and warm and I loved her. I truly did love her. She was an angel and the one to keep me afloat in my sea of misfortunes. 

Now, my sun did not realize why I felt the way I did. She simply knew me as S, the young brothel owner who hated the men that the girls served. However, my dearest sunshine did return my feelings, she accepted my offers of a place to stay and to stay in my arms, I knew I would keep her safe. 

I cannot say that I loved my sunshine as much as I did my moon, but I did truly love her. That's why it pained me when I left her. I left my love behind to begin work, I had to find the man, and find him I did. I found him and I killed him. I did not realize, however, that I shed innocent blood. Consider this the confession of a deranged killer. 

 

Now I sit in my cell and think upon my sins, however now as I think, I realize. Wasn't it convenient how my sunshine appeared? How she seemed to know exactly what happened to my love without being told? I also never did realize exactly how long my sunshine had been there, watching me promise so much. 

Cordially,  
S.Will


	2. My Dearest, Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start, the previous chapter was a sort of preview ^-^ thank you Jamie for being my beta reader !

My Dearest Venus,

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.” Shakespeare was an eloquent man, I doubt I could describe my feelings more sincerely than he did. but alas, I have loved a cruel woman. You smile for all but for me.

I remember clearly when I first saw the smile I crave. I will admit that my eyes had passed you over. I thought you unimportant, but then you spoke. I saw the men falling at your feet and I could not help but also fall under your enchantment. You are truly a Venus, loved by all and held by few.

I suppose this is strange and ridiculous to you and it is to me as well. A brothel owner in love with a prostitute., However, I cannot go a moment without thinking of your lovely smile on that day that I became smitten. I don't think I could truly live without you. I would die of lovesickness without you in my bed every morning. thus I ask, will you become my wife? please do excuse the hurriedness of the letter and the informality with which I speak. however I beg that you consider me at least for a moment.

Hopeful,  
S.Will

 

 

Dearest S,

No.

Love,  
Venus

 

Dearest Venus,

Such a cruel woman, may I inquire as to why you would not be my lovely bride?

Lovingly,  
S.Will

 

Dearest S,

I may be a prostitute but even I would not marry a woman after two weeks. You caught a glance at me at your own brothel and then decided to act like a lovesick fool. Court me properly.

Much Affection,  
Venus

PS. Refrain from standing outside my window serenading me, it may be romantic but you kept all the girls awake on their day off. Do not do that.

 

Dearest Venus,

Only for you, my beloved.

Lovingly,  
S.Will


End file.
